A new story
by s06kagra
Summary: Tauriel gets attacked in her corenation and to save her people she surenders.


**Hi, i am back with another story but this time things are a bit different. Ok, who am i kidding, it is very different! This time i am changing cite a bit and writing my very own storry. So now lets get started the story. This time it is not getting starting in a chamber or in a nice lowly house but far away in the misty mountains. Hope you enjoy:)**

Flashback Tauriel

The first I can remember is me, sa a screaming crying baby. Not the way that i would like to emagine it but the real truth. I remember a cold rom with mom, dad and a nurse. And more crying from me.

End Flashback

Everyweek Tauriel crosses ower the Mountains to get to the real world where she could be free. And since she was going to be the chief of a people she did not get so much free time so she yoused it well.

Her people is called the dark elves and is a feared people but there is nothing to fear about them. They were just normal elves. But the king of the woodland elves wasn't agree with that. He say that we were dangerous and make people hate us. We heard that he has a son, but i dont know him and i don't want to know him either. The people is suffering and it is not easy. The king even tries to hunt us down.

Tauriel awoke to the sound of someone knocking on her door. "Princess Tauriel" she heard a servant say.

"Yes" she said with a tired voice.

"It is me Mia and you are getting your crown tonight" the servant said.

"Mia, tonight!" Tauriel almost shouted.

Mia has been Tauriels best friend since she was born. She talks to her menny times a day and every week she and Tauriel cross the mountains to get to the world outside. Tonight Tauriel was going to take her fathers place and were her crown who they had been working on for years. It was a tradition that the next chief was crowned under the moonlight.

Mia opened the door. "Arent you awake!" She said worried voice. "The crowning starts in an hour!"

"What!" Tauriel said. "An hour!"

"Can you please help me with the dress Mia?" Tauriel asked.

"Yes, i am coming" Mia answered and ran to help her with the dress.

The dress was earth green with a leaf patern and looked almost like her normal clothes just that it was a tiny bit longer and with a special belt who she could have everything she wanted in. She had thosen to have wepons and other useful stuff.

When she had gotten the dress on and her hair fixed she had to rush down to the doors were her mother was waiting for her.

"Tauriel there you are!" she said and gave her a big hug. "Were have you bin, we start in two minutes?"

"Sorry mum, i awoke to late" Tauriel said and hugged her back.

"You remember your lines don't you?" She asked.

"Yes, mum, i do" Tauriel answered. "So don't worry"

In that second the dors opened and they walked slowly down to the end of the room.

The room var a beautiful building with an open spot in the end if the room. It was now decorated in white, gold and silver and with flowers all around. Just like in a dream.

When she reached the end the king was standing there under the moon who shined trough the open spott in the roof. And on a table of pure crystal laid a beautiful blue pillow with Tauriels crown.

The king gave her a happy look. We are all here tonight to see the coronation of Princess Tauriel Daughter of the woods. He said before he turned around and picked up Tauriels crown from the blue pillow.

Tauriel looked happy around in the quiet room, but something wassent right. There was three faces in the room she couldnt recognize. And in this smal people everyone knew eachother.

The king smiled as he pleased the crown gently on her head. When the crown hitted her head she started to rise over one inch from the floor as sparkels filled the air in the open room. The audiences eyes were filled with stars and everything was just so beautiful and perfect.

When she landed it was quiet for a few seconds before the three werry suspicious elves rised and polled their daggers and the door was kicked open..


End file.
